1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, and in particular, to an image pickup apparatus, which has a monitor in an apparatus body and can replay a taken image, such as a digital camera or a camera cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a camera body of a digital camera is provided with a monitor. This monitor is used so as to replay a taken image, and used as a so-called electronic view finder by displaying an image outputted from a CCD in real time during image pickup.
In addition, there are many digital cameras which are made to be able to check a taken image by displaying the taken image for fixed time after image pickup by using this monitor.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-45343 proposes a digital camera which displays a taken image on a monitor while a release button is pushed when the release button is continuously pushed after taking an image by pushing the release button.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-191119 proposes a digital camera which displays a taken image on a monitor when the image pickup is performed, and switches the image on the monitor to a through image when a release button is halfway pushed.